


MFEO Kinktober 14,15,&16

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Deepthroating, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: There's something Murdoc's been wanting to try...
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	MFEO Kinktober 14,15,&16

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead yet! 
> 
> Sorry for the MANY days gap in posting for KInktober- life, amirite?
> 
> I swear I'm going to finish all these prompts, just maybe not before October ends haha. 
> 
> I'm double posting today, the next couple missing in between days will just be drabbles and then the last few days of prompts are going to be my ode to Plastic Beach- an important and very pivotal time in the relationship of Murdoc and 2D.
> 
> Once Kinktober is over, I'll be back to our regularly scheduled ficcing. I miss writing about the misadventures of Chiara!
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> Editing to add some amazing artwork done for me by Badgerthief! Thank you so much! Check out her work on tumblr or instagram!

MFEO Kinktober 14&15&16- sixty-nine/size difference/toys

November, 2017

This video shoot is pointless, Murdoc slumps back on their VIP couch, scanning the room for the only reason he tagged along. He’s here to meet a guy, about a thing. It’s been so long since he’s engaged in any criminal activity, something about the city of Detroit made him want to get into as much mischief as possible.

They invited all the movers and shakers in town to the shoot, setting up various cameras around the room and telling everyone to act like they aren’t there. Their new single, Strobelite, is supposed to come on at random and the director asked that they all get up and dance to it. It takes for too long for the song to come on, Russel is half asleep by the time it comes on and Murdoc isn’t nearly drunk enough. Noodle, however, pops up from her seat and boogies around the floor, pointing at 2D and beckoning him to join her.

As 2D jumps up from the couch, zombie walking out on the dance floor, Murdoc can’t help but roll his eyes. He made a point to mention that 2D owes him, he’d had hope about getting that paid back sooner rather than later. Not wanting to watch the pair of them make fools of themselves, Murdoc stalks around the room, looking for someone described to him as ‘wearing a fez and a mustache’.

Approaching a man with that description by the bar, he glances around. “Oi, you got that info I need?” Murdoc asks, rapping on the bar for another drink as he stares down this person wearing sunglasses inside at night. Ordering a triple vodka this time, he takes a card from the mysterious figure. Murdoc sneers, nodding at him before moving on. After one more sit down in a corner booth, he finalizes the private plans for the following evening.

Returning to the booth to find Russel asleep, Murdoc plops down beside him as 2D approaches them out of breath. “You see that? That was fun!” he says turning to see Murdoc staring daggers at him. “What?” Standing, he grabs 2D by the arm, pulling him along and leading them out of the club. “Murdoc? I wasn’t ready to leave-“ he tries to object but is jammed into a nearby waiting Uber before he can say anything more.

Once in the Uber, Murdoc pulls a flask from his pocket, taking a swig before handing it to 2D. The taller man holds the room temperature flask in his hand, staring down at it. “it’s not going to bite, just drink it.” Sensing his mood has something to do with the incident in the bathroom earlier, he wants to play along if only to not incur any of Murdoc’s wrath. He hesitates again, thinking Murdoc spiked it with something. That wouldn’t be too far fetched for him. “What’s in it?”

“What do you mean? It’s vodka.” He watches 2D sniff at it, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t spike it or anything, just chug it.” 2D nods, against his better judgment, knocking back a shot worth. He goes to hand it back, reluctantly swallowing the burning, warm liquid, but Murdoc insist he drinks a little more.

2D hopes taking a generous chug will satiate him, choking down a too large mouthful of lukewarm vodka, shuddering as it burns down his esophagus. “That is truly disgusting,” he hiccups, trying again to pass the flask back but Murdoc presses it to him once more. “Why?”

“Drink it!” Murdoc hisses, the pair locking eyes. 2D really doesn’t want to be drinking right now, but Murdoc seems hell bent on loosening him up for something, he shudders to think what his plans are, even though his cock throbs at the unknown. He takes a deep breath before slugging down the rest of the flask, driving the equivalent of six shots in only a minute.

It isn’t until they pull up in front of the house and 2D tries to move his limbs, he realizes how inebriated he is. Grabbing his extra long arm again, Murdoc drags him along up the steps of their crumbling home, stumbling into Spirit House. Murdoc is still on edge from their encounter in the toilets, already sporting a chub as he shuts the door behind them.

2D walks to the couch to try and lay down but is intercepted by Murdoc, “Oh no you don’t, hunny,” he says, yanking on his elbow to get him back on his feet.

“What? Why? Come on, I need to lay down now, you got me drunk.” Murdoc laughs, unable to feel bad about it either. He tosses 2D’s arm around his shoulders, trying his best to hold his lanky body upright, dwarfed underneath his long limbs. “Where we going?” 2D asks, allowing himself to be led wherever Murdoc was taking him regardless.

They trudge up the steps, 2D tripping twice as they end up outside of his bedroom. “Get in,” he says, shoving 2D in front of him. Realizing he’s ended up in Murdoc’s bedroom, 2D huffs with a small stomp of his foot.

“Hey, wait, you already had me in the toilets and now I’m drunk, let me just lay down,” he whines, trying to walk back out of the door but Murdoc stops him.

“Hey! Don’t be a brat!” Murdoc snaps, pointing a finger at 2D. “I said you owe me, payback starts now.” Murdoc doesn’t know what to expect during his meeting tomorrow, wanting to get his kicks in right now. 2D grumbles, clenching his fists in frustration but nodding his head.

“Fine,” he says, realizing that he wouldn’t mind feeling Murdoc’s small body overpowering him again, just like old times.

“There’s a good lad,” he says, closing the gap between them. He grabs 2D by the buttons, pulling their bodies closer still, 2D can feel Murdoc’s growing arousal pressing against his thigh. Pulling his face down, Murdoc presses his lips to 2D’s, surprised to feel him melt into it, expecting 2D to put up a little more of a fight.

2D hates how much he wears his heart on his sleeve. In the years they had lost all contact, 2D thought of Murdoc everyday. He’d had nothing but endless days to sit and think, going over each and every detail of their time spent on Plastic Beach, only reaching the conclusion that he’d do it all again if it meant getting to spend time inside of Murdoc’s weird, twisted soul. He watched a horrible version of Murdoc spiral out, fall apart completely to only gathering himself back together day in and day out to bear his heart for the world to hear, even if he didn’t think anyone was listening.

Murdoc was able to do the same for 2D, getting him to fall apart and put him back together piece by piece. Some people liked to tell him he has Stockholm Syndrome, but 2D didn’t feel like that about it. No one else was there to witness it, the unconventional and sometimes even uncaring relationship they shared, but a relationship to 2D just the same. It was the first and only place Murdoc ever told him he loved him and meant it. He hoped someday they’d feel that way again.

One of Murdoc’s favorite things to do with him back then was to somehow make 2D smaller than him. Sometimes it was literal on the good days, like having him exist on his knees for a few hours, then other times it was mental on the bad days, making 2D feel less than the dirt under his boot. He can feel that tonight is going to be one of those nights he hadn’t gotten to be apart of in almost seven years. “What to do you want me to do?” 2D asks, already putting himself in a firm, subordinate headspace.

“Hunny, I am glad you asked.” Murdoc crosses to him, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down, letting them fall to the floor as he stands on his toes to tug 2D’s shirt away from his body. 2D stands as still as he can, knowing better than to move a muscle, everything he’d learned on Plastic Beach like muscle memory, his cock at attention. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?” Murdoc asks, smirking at 2D’s erection, loving the blush on his cheeks.

With a shiver, Murdoc wraps his hand around 2D’s warm, pulsing cock, his eyes closing at the contact. He missed how warm his cock feels, his skin like velvet in his calloused palm. 2D is still swaying on his feet, the vodka from Murdoc’s flask coursing fast through his bloodstream. His lips part, a soft exhale as he closes his own eyes, letting his head lull back. Murdoc takes a step closer, his face level with 2D’s shoulder, his breath hot against 2D’s skin, making him tingle from head to toe as Murdoc starts a slow pump with his fist. “Murdoc,” 2D breathes, placing his large hands on his shoulders, causing him to groan at the sound of his name leaving 2D’s mouth in such a flushed whine.

He backs away from 2D, watching him teeter at the sudden lack of support, pulling one of his silicone jerk-off sleeves out of his drawer. “You ever use these?” he asks, desperate to know. He rubs a little lube inside the toy, watching 2D twitch at the sight.

2D shakes his head, “You promised me you’d get a mold done of you, but you never did.”

“Oh yeah,” Murdoc laughs, remembering the drunken promise, “might still.” He approaches 2D, pressing him backward to his bed, forcing him to sit down. Murdoc takes his own pants off, allowing his now throbbing erection free as he slips 2D’s cock inside of the sleeve. 2D yelps, having never used one before, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but he didn’t think it would feel this good. Seeing the extra long legs shaking, Murdoc rubs himself up 2D’s bony thigh, his balls dragging across skin. “Yeah, that’s good, isn’t it?” Murdoc groans, placing a hand on 2D’s shoulder. Eye level now with 2D sitting down, Murdoc enjoys the look of bliss across his face, watching his bony hips rolling up against the sleeve.

2D grips at Murdoc’s silk sheets, squeezing his eyes shut, his breath leaving in huffs as his arousal grows. Wrapping his arm around 2D’s neck, Murdoc invites him to lean his long, lanky body against his smaller frame. Continuing his jerking motion, Murdoc turns 2D’s lips to his own, pressing them together in haste, 2D melting into it anyway. Murdoc always likes how 2D falls into their snogs, no matter how they were or weren’t getting along, 2D always seems grateful for Murdoc’s lips.

Murdoc lays down, eyeing 2D with a lazy stroke of his cock. He reaches out for 2D’s hand, pulling him closer to the bed, allowing 2D to crawl in beside him, falling back into his lips. They’re tongues spar in a sloppy snog, Murdoc’s hand still on his own cock. He pushes 2D away, taking a handful of his hair, guiding his head down to his hard-on.

Taking the hint and grabbing Murdoc’s cock, he slips the head between his lips, frowning at the typically bitter taste on his tongue, but bobbing on it anyway, knowing better than to refuse. With an enthusiastic groan, Murdoc grabs 2D’s thin thigh, leading him to straddle his face. 2D goes where he is guided, now face to face with Murdoc’s cock. Their height difference is the only true obstacle in this position, Murdoc strains his neck to get his chin around 2D’s large, hanging balls.

Licking his lips, Murdoc can’t believe it took a whole flask of vodka to get 2D in a sixty-nine, but this is exactly the sight he wants to see. Grabbing 2D’s cock, he jerks it up between them giving his balls a generous suck, relishing in the surprised moans, snaking his tongue out against his hole.

Taking Murdoc’s cock in his hand, 2D kisses the head, making Murdoc jump, a strange sensation before 2D sucks him in, wrapping his tongue around his shaft. Murdoc thrusts his hips up, forcing his cock deeper into 2D throat, hearing him gag a little as he backs off. “Come on, hunny, I know you can do better than that.”

His head swimming, he’s feeling out of control of own body, agreeing that he could do better. With a deep breath, he slides his mouth back down Murdoc’s shaft, allowing him to guide himself deeper, 2D finding it easier to relax his throat now that he knows what’s coming.

Propping up on his elbow, feeling some leaking precum from 2D cock on his chest, Murdoc reaches a hand down to grab a fistful of blue hair, pressing down as he groans, guiding through the tightness at the back of 2D’s throat until he feels his nose pressing into his pubic hair, holding him down as he sputters, 2D gripping and regripping at Murdoc’s thighs until he presses back with force, taking a gasp of air into his lungs. “Much better,” Murdoc purrs, 2D wiping at the tears leaking from his eyes. “Keep that up, I might give you a reward,” he adds, cupping 2D’s balls in his palm. His were some of Murdoc’s favorite he’s ever encountered. Prefect weighted, round and low hanging, the way they looked in underpants was a work of art to him, yet the looked even better this close to his mouth.

2D resumes his work, using a hand to pump on Murdoc’s now generously lubricated cock before slipping the throbbing member back into his eager throat. Swallowing it down even easier this time, Murdoc lifts his right leg over the back of 2D’s head, pressing himself a little deeper and bucking his hips, enjoying the tightness from 2D’s gagging.

He holds him a second passed what he knows he can handle, hearing him choke a moment before lifting his leg away. “That’s it, Stu.” He lays his head down and pumps at 2D’s raging hard-on against his chest.

2D continues his slow suck, Murdoc licking around his puckered hole. Huffing and panting against each other, Murdoc pulls away to breathe out, “Once more,” he demands, guiding 2D’s long, lanky legs away from the sides of his head.

2D kneels dutifully beside Murdoc’s smaller body, gripping the base of Murdoc’s grin tinged cock. “That’s it, go on,” he encourages, letting 2D gather himself. Bobbing his head for a moment, he takes a deep breath in preparation as he guides Murdoc’s dick toward the back of his throat, two hands applying pressure to the back on his head and pressing down. “All the way, love,” he groans deep, loving the tight, restrictiveness of 2D’s willing throat, pumping his hips up in a few short bursts, watching his eyes squeeze shut as he gags and sputters.

2D chokes back the bile from spilling out of his filled mouth, tears and snot now slipping down his flushed face. “Oh, now there’s a pretty boy,” Murdoc says, lifting 2D’s eyes to his with fingers on his chin, the mess on his face pleasing him.

2D can’t deny how much he likes the look of admiration in Murdoc’s eyes, getting that same warm and fuzzy feeling of accomplishment he’s always felt under Murdoc’s requests. “Thanks,” he says, not daring to wipe his face until he’s told.

Murdoc shoves him onto his back, laying down eye level with his package. Spreading his taught ass a little wider, he snakes his tongue out, tasting 2D’s tight hole, slithering his long tongue passed his sphincter, 2D vibrating beneath him, unable to even make noise as his mouth falls open, Murdoc’s tongue wiggling inside him, stroking against his prostate. “Mu-Murdoc, you’re gonna make me-“ but the pleasure is removed as soon as he does.

“Not yet!” He snaps, retrieving the toy from the end of the bed and the lube from his drawer. Moving back toward 2D, lifting his legs up onto his shoulders, amused as always that his legs are so long he can bend his knees over his Murdoc’s shoulders. Slathering his cock with lube, he drips some into the toy as well. 2D’s chest heaving, it has been so, so long since he’s had Murdoc like this, all sloshed on too much booze, horny out of his mind with his face a sloppy mess.

Taking 2D’s cock in his hand, he holds him steady as he slides the toy down, 2D tossing his head back, biting down on his lip. “Oh yes, good boy, you deserve this.” 2D whines, hips rolling, anticipating what’s next.

Leaning down on his palms, Murdoc feels larger than the lanky body beneath him, his favorite outcome in situations like these. “You want my cock, Stuart?” His pearlescent eyes snap open as they stare at each other for a suspended moment before 2D nods. “What do you say, hmm?”

Licking his dry lips, 2D moans, “Please fuck me, Murdoc.” Brushing some blue strands out of his face, Murdoc takes in this sight, these kind of quiet moments were the ones he’d never admit to enjoying as much as he does. Guiding his cock to 2Ds puckered entrance, he presses against him, feeling the satisfying pop into his warm, ribbed hole. A deep, slow groan filters from Murdoc, who continues his steady slide.

Reaching the limit, he pulls back before shoving himself back inside, 2D calling out, taking the toy out of Murdoc’s hand. Jerking himself off with the sleeve, trying to match Murdoc’s deep thrusts.

Hanging his head, Murdoc watches 2Ds swollen cock head pop in and out of the end of the toy, digging a sharp tooth into his own lip. Murdoc plows away against 2D’s warm hole, his skin shivering as 2D’s long finger wrap around his thigh, clawing in desperation.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, the squishing of the silicon sleeve coupled with 2D’s sharp inhalations is music to Murdoc’s ears. “That’s it, hunny, take my fat cock.” He leans down to get closer to 2D, pressing their lips together, driving his cock in harder and deeper until 2D calls out into their kiss. Murdoc chuckles, continuing his assault, gripping 2D’s thighs and digging his nails into his skin. “Fuck, your arse is so warm, you’re taking me so deep.”

Not stopping his stroke with the toy, he can tell he’s not going to last much longer. Through panting breaths, 2D stammers, “I’m-you’re gonna- fuuck,” unable to form anything coherent. Murdoc nods above him, not ready for this to end but knowing the end is imminent.

Leaning back onto his knees, Murdoc takes the sleeve back from 2D, pulling it off his aching cock, replacing it with own hand. “Fuck my fist until you cum all over yourself.” 2D paws at the silk sheets, his toes curling as the pressure increases in his balls, and the assault on his hole increases in power. 2D tries to sound a warning, but thick streams of cum splash out against his chest and stomach, every nerve in his body at near overload.

Murdoc manages a few more unkind thrusts into 2D before one last slam in, his cock throbbing in completion, coating 2D’s insides. “Fuck, fuck!” Is all he can muster, 2D’s body slumping into the mattress with exhaustion.

Murdoc pulls himself from 2Ds now loosened hole, falling onto his side next to the long body of his sometimes lover. The pair are trying to catch their breath, 2D lulling his head to look at Murdoc, the image of the shorter, older man smirking in satisfaction causing a fuzzy feeling.

“I’m gonna go clean up and pass out now,” 2D slurs a little, almost forgetting in the throes of this moment just how drunk he is. Murdoc nods, trying to appear unfazed by 2D’s plan to leave his bed.

“Great idea, Pot. See you, then,” he says, tucking his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Sitting up slow, 2D turns a dejected gaze toward Murdoc, hesitating with the hope that he’d have a change of heart and at least ask him to come back to bed. But, with no other words spoken, 2D gathers his clothes from the floor, shutting the door behind him as he steps into the hallway.


End file.
